Concurso de piano
by Fcda
Summary: Tras algunos años metida de lleno en el pop-rock, Mugi regresa a sus orígenes en la música clásica.


Blanco y negro, sin ningún otro matiz visual, en un perfecto orden que solo se aprecia tras varias lecciones. Esto bien podría parecer la metáfora que describiría mi vida, llena de estrictas reglas y protocolos aburridos, pero no. Es algo que veo casi a diario y que significa una de las formas de escapar de esta realidad.

Resulta irónico que mis dedos puedan moverse con total libertad en medio de ese binario sistema monocromático, produciendo sonidos armónicos, llenos de color y de vida. Amo producir esos sonidos, y lo hago desde que tomé mis primeras lecciones cuando era niña y mi padre me regaló aquel piano de cola, que aún adorna la sala de nuestra casa, donde conocí la obra de Mozart, Beethoven, Liszt, Chopin, Bach y tantos otros maestros de la música clásica que ciertamente habían influido en mi forma de tocar.

Si bien ellos nunca han desaparecido de mi repertorio, y repaso temas de su autoría cada vez que me siento al piano, desde que entré a estudiar en la preparatoria femenina Sakuragaoka pasaron a un segundo plano. Quise entrar al coro de esa escuela, pero cierta baterista irreverente logró convencerme de unirme al club de música ligera, convirtiéndome así en la tecladista de un grupo de pop rock.

Admito que amo a la banda ya mis compañeras. Gracias a ellas, logré conocer aspectos de la vida que nunca creí ver con mis propios ojos. Todas las cosas maravillosas que son habituales para las personas que no son de la alta sociedad se mostraron ante mí gracias a mis amigas.

Junto a ellas logré experimentar lo que se siente tocar frente a muchas personas sin la presión de ser evaluadas, sin tener que tocar a la perfección, sin temer a que algún fallo te descalifique… Pero debo aceptar que extraño el ambiente competitivo.

De niña participé en varios concursos de piano y gané algunos. Se sentía tan bien ser reconocida por tus habilidades de manera imparcial. No me malentiendan; aprecio mucho el reconocimiento que tengo gracias a la banda, pero eso es algo más subjetivo. Extraño ser evaluada de forma objetiva. Ahí, donde juzguen mi técnica por encima de los sentimientos que transmito. Aunque estos nunca quedan tan atrás; ellos no buscan robots.

Al entrar a la universidad, en secreto tanto de mi familia como de mis amigas, retomé mis clases de piano. Mi maestro es catedrático de la Universidad de Bellas Artes de Tokio. Gracias a que mi familia lo patrocinó cuando empezó su carrera, él accedió a darme lecciones privadas y certificadas a nombre de la universidad. Podría decir que estoy estudiando dos carreras a la vez.

Cuando el profesor me escuchó tocar, quedó gratamente sorprendido del nivel de destreza que yo poseía, aunque no dudó en señalar algunos vicios que tenía, los cuales he ido perdiendo con el correr de los días gracias a los exigentes ejercicios que él deja.

Hace unas semanas, el profesor me informó de un concurso de piano durante el verano, y me preguntó si quería participar. Acepté de inmediato.

En el concurso, donde competiré con otros estudiantes universitarios, debo tocar dos piezas: una que asigna la organización y la otra de libre elección. Aprovechando que la asignada era el _Nocturno Op. 9 n.º 2_ de Chopin, opté por complementarla con el _Nocturno Op. 32 n.º 1,_ una de mis piezas favoritas de dicho compositor.

Día tras día ensayo ambas obras con ahínco. Es mi primer concurso en años y no quiero defraudarme a mí misma ni a mi profesor. A causa de esto, comencé a ausentarme de los ensayos de la banda, dando pretextos simples en un intento de justificar mis ausencias, como deberes o clases extra. Quiero sorprender a mis amigas el día del concurso, pero temo que hayan comenzado a sospechar.

A falta de dos semanas para el concurso, la universidad finaliza sus actividades del semestre, lo que significa que mis pretextos para no estar con la banda ya no servirían. Para colmo, el club de música ligera de la universidad, donde la banda pertenece, organizó un campamento de verano. Afortunadamente solo duraría una semana, pero no podría ensayar a gusto en ese lapso.

Antes de partir, opto por decirles la verdad a mis amigas, explicando así mi inusual comportamiento de las semanas previas. Ellas, con una sonrisa, dicen que no me preocupe por las molestias que les he causado y que me apoyan en este proyecto, lo que me llena de felicidad.

El campamento transcurre con normalidad. Mis amigas y yo nos divertimos bastante con la idea de la presidenta del club de intercambiar miembros entre las distintas bandas. Llegué a pensar que eso entorpecería mis ensayos de los nocturnos, pero no es así. Se me facilita bastante acoplarme musicalmente con mis compañeras temporales, lo que me simplificó el trabajo con ellas, dejándome más tiempo para mí del que creía.

Con un concierto de las bandas temporales concluye el campamento, a tan solo días de la fecha del concurso. Mis nervios comienzan a aparecer, manifestándose en una hiperactividad impropia de mi persona. De no ser por mis amigas y su idea de hacer una pequeña fiesta de té en la casa de una de ellas y así relajarme, habría entrado en un estado de shock. Por sugerencia de ellas, decido tomar el día anterior al concurso para descansar. Mi cuerpo y mi mente lo pedían a gritos.

El gran día ya está aquí. Me despierto temprano y tomo un baño, intentando no ponerme nerviosa. Mientras el agua acaricia mi piel, repaso mentalmente los nocturnos y practico la digitación en el borde de la bañera. Cuando regreso a mi habitación, encuentro sobre mi cama un sencillo, pero hermoso vestido azul oscuro, perfecto para la ocasión. Junto a él había una nota.

"Querida hija. Estoy muy feliz de que regreses a la música clásica y me enorgullece que le hayas puesto tanto empeño. Sin importar el resultado, eres una triunfadora y sé que darás lo mejor de ti en el concurso. Hubiera querido decirte esto en persona, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó. Cuando me enteré de que concursarías, de inmediato te compré este vestido que sé que te gustará y que te verás bien en él cuando te sientes al piano. Muchos éxitos. Con amor, mamá".

Sonrío al leerla. El día anterior les comuniqué a mis padres de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y eso les alegró.

El concurso da inicio. Nuevamente me siento algo nerviosa. Jugueteo con mis dedos mientras espero mi turno tras bambalinas. El tiempo se hace eterno, lo que aumenta mis nervios mientras oigo a lo lejos el sonido del piano por el que uno a uno mis competidores van mostrando sus talentos.

Finalmente llega mi turno. El anunciador pronuncia mi nombre mientras entro al escenario. Miro al público y sonrío. No solo mis amigas y mi maestro están ahí, también mis padres. Eso me da el deseo de triunfar. Tras sentarme frente a aquel majestuoso instrumento, poso mis manos sobre el teclado y comienzo a tocar. No despego la mirada de las teclas sobre las que mis dedos se mueven con fluidez. Mi mano izquierda marca el ritmo y la armonía mientras la derecha interpreta las melodías, algo típico de Chopin que siempre me fascinó. Cuando el último acorde del _Nocturno Op. 32 n.º 1_ termina de resonar, el público me ovaciona. Hago una venia y, sintiéndome satisfecha, me retiro del escenario.

Otra espera que se me hace eterna. Tras la interpretación del último concursante, los jueces se retiran a deliberar. Nuevamente el nerviosismo se apodera de mí, aunque ahora no estoy sola. Mis padres, mi maestro y mis amigas están junto a mí, diciéndome lo hermoso que toqué y que tendría una victoria segura. El anunciador sale al escenario y comienza a anunciar a los ganadores. No dice mi nombre al anunciar al tercer lugar, tampoco al segundo, pero sí al primero. Di un enorme grito y abracé a la persona que tenía al lado cuando escuché que había ganado. Estaba feliz. Yo, Tsumugi Kotobuki, había ganado el primer concurso al que entraba en cuatro años. Y lo festejé como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 _Fin._


End file.
